


In Time

by Scyllia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 50 Sentences, Brotherhood, F/M, Family, M/M, Prostitution, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllia/pseuds/Scyllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you become a prostitute to support your only family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

1\. There's a demon in Republic City, a demon that preys on street kids; it attacks their minds, tells them there is no other option - and he is one such child.

2\. He is desperate, and desperation makes people do stupid things - desperate things.

3\. It is a way out, a way to support Bolin, is he so wrong in taking it?

4\. He's been given a high position by the owner, who constantly praises his looks; it feels like a lie every time he says 'Thank you' .

5\. He starts tomorrow and the night before - this night - is filled with sleeplessness and fear; guilt ties them all together.

6\. It's his first time today and he is so scared his hands are shaking; his hands never shake.

7\. He throws up.

8\. The bed is covered in red and black velvets, the whole room dimly lit by candles; only one word comes to mind as he chokes on the heavy incense: Tacky.

9\. She is small and blond, at least, that's what he thinks; there's so many he can't really remember.

10\. He doesn't like the way the women touch him, it pleases his body while his mind roils in guilt.

11\. He doesn't like the way he touches them, but he feels like he has no control; he feels drained, in more ways than one.

12\. They pay well.

13\. He can't face Bolin tonight, or any other night, he wonders if he will ever be able to speak to his brother again with a tongue so weighted by guilt.

14\. As he lays in bed - his own bed - the shame nearly burns him alive; it crawls beneath his skin, whispering.

15\. Dirty whore.

16\. He despises calling these people customers, because they are not always right, but he has no other name for them.

17\. He has learned a lot about people here, a lot about who they truly are: Lustful, vile, deceiving.

18\. He knows them better than their own families.

19\. Not everyone here is bad - the 'employees' at least, many of them are in the same position as he: Lost.

20\. Fran is like a sister to him and he cries on her shoulder; she has brown eyes like chocolate truffles and goes home with a customer one day.

21\. He does not see her again.

22\. Today there is a male and he is frightened; there is something very unkind in the grey eyes.

23\. It burns him worse than fire inside; he is afraid he'll never walk again, he is afraid that Bolin will notice the limp.

24\. How long can he keep lying to his brother?

25\. They eat well this night, and he makes himself believe that it is all worth it.

26\. Bolin is smiling.

27\. He knows the motions now, and how to go through them.

28\. Meeting peoples' eyes is too much, he thinks they may see through him if they look hard enough.

29\. Or maybe they'll see because he can't hold it in much longer.

30\. He meets old customers sometimes: Bank tellers, cashiers, mothers; they pretend the lies between them don't exist.

31\. It is summer time, but he keeps his scarf high so Bolin won't see the marks.

32\. The customers increase and so does the pay; they are living reasonably well now.

33\. There are more men these days, but not enough women; he sees the apology in the manager's eyes, but she doesn't say it.

34\. He goes to bed each night in agony.

35\. But he prefers this over guilt, although the latter has yet to disappear.

36\. It waits.

37\. It is patient.

38\. He comes home limping to his brother sitting on the couch; he makes up a lie he's sure he's told before.

39\. They all taste the same anyway.

40\. It becomes harder not to slip as the pain increases and the guilt returns stronger each night.

41\. He is followed one day, when the lies he tells don't add up.

42\. Bolin asks him why.

43\. Mako cries.

44\. He breaks and everything is out in the open now - everything.

45\. He feels so  _used._

46\. Bolin doesn't say anything, and he is terrified that he's lost his brother once and for all.

47\. Mako starts to cry again, silently this time; his body aches with every passing second that the silence continues.

48\. He looks up and his brother is smiling gently; he looks just like Dad.

49\. Bolin has forgiven him a long time ago, although the boy claims there is nothing to forgive.

50\. In time, he may even learn to forgive himself.


End file.
